Good things come to those who wait
by SiLvErStInG04
Summary: Good things come to those who wait. But what if you don't want to wait? What if what you want is staring you in the face, do you still have to wait? what if you want it now? This will be a dg fic eventually.
1. good things come to those who wait

Good things come to those who wait  
  
a/n well, I just started to write this tonight. I was going to make it a one time fic, a one shot deal, but then i decided that I would cut it up into 2 chapters, unless you guys want more! :)  
  
disclaimer: *sigh* I own nothing that is Harry Potter, but a girl can dream!!  
  
Ginny stared out the window of her private room, gazing at the mist that hung over the rolling mountains, giving her a sense of an eerie calm. Perhaps, the calm before the storm. Ginny wanted a storm to come for she loved storms; they were a unique combination of beauty and torment, just like her. She turned her head away from the window, making her curls bounce against her soft cheek. She looked at her bedside clock, realizing it was quite late, around midnight. She hadn't realized that she had been sitting there that long, staring out into grounds of Hogwarts. She wasn't sleepy at all, so she decided that she would go down to the common room and finish that muggle book she had picked up from muggle London. She grabbed it out of her nightstand drawer, and headed off towards the Gryffindor common room.   
  
The young girl crept down the stairs, just in case she might wake someone. She crossed the foyer of the room, and went to sit down at the couch across from the fireplace. She muttered an incendio spell with her wand in hand, so that she would have heat and a light to read by. But nothing could have prepared her for the sight that she would behold. On the floor infront of the fire were 2 people, very much in a state of undress.Thankfully for Ginny, they were asleep, but she still felt embarassed.That was until she saw who they were. Her eyes grew wide form shock, hurt and anger. There was her boyfriend and her bestfriend lying in a very compromising position, with not a stich of clothing on. Her boyfriend was, and she does mean WAS, the boy who lived, and Hermione. Neither of them even had a guilty face on in their sleep, they looked at peace and happy. Angry tears fell from Ginny's eyes, as she walked over to the couple. Harry was closest to her, so she kicked him, hard, on his shin.  
  
"OW!!" came his muffled reply. Ginny placed her hand on her hips, ready for a confrontation. Harry looked up, anger in his eyes, until he saw who it was that had kicked him.   
  
"Ginny??" he asked, a mixture of confusion and disbelief cluttered his voice.   
  
"Yeah, it's me, you bloody wanker!" she yelled, "How dare you!" By this time, Hermione had also awoken. She was staring dumbfoundedly at Ginny, so Ginny turned her glare on her.   
  
"And you!" she started, "you said that we would be friends forever! You lying slut!!" Ginny was fuming mad, and her face was proof of that. Harry knew she was beyond angry, she was furious, just by the way her freckles seem to throb red at him, making them even more prominent on her,now, red face.  
  
"Now Gin," he started, trying to keep some shred of decency, as he wrapped a blanket around his middle.  
  
"Don't you 'now Gin' me you prat! I am very glad that I never had sex with you yet, so very glad I never wasted my first time on a wanker like you!!" She backed away from them both, Harry reached out to her, grabbing a hold of her wrist. She grabbed it back with such ferocity, that Harry had to back away.   
  
"I never, ever ,ever, want to speak to you two again, from now on, you two don't even exist to me." She hadn't yelled anymore, she had settled on a very ferocious whisper. Hermione looked away from Ginny, tears welling in her eyes. Ginny felt no sympathy, only regret that she had even trusted these people. She turned abrublty, and ran out of the common room, unaware of the war that was to break out between Harry and her brother Ron, for he had heard all of what had transpired in the common room.  
  
a/n well, thats the first part, tell me if you want to read the second half.......:) review!   
  
ps. I am a huge d/g shipper by the way..hint hint hint!!!! 


	2. Dilemma

disclaimer: i dont own nething from the harry potter genre....sadly....  
  
Second Half:  
  
Good things come to those who wait  
  
Dilemma  
  
Ginny felt like everything was closing in on her, she had to get out of these walls, get out of Hogwarts. Everything was suffocating her, she couldn't breathe. She came to the front doors and burst them open with a bout of strength that she never knew she had. She ran out into the chilly winter night, unaware of the cold that would leave her body numb for she never brought a robe with her. She ran to her favorite tree, right by the lake, that was now frozen. She stood beside the elderly miracle of nature, letting the snowflakes fall on her. She didn't care about the silver and cold, she welcomed it. She lifted her porcelain face up to the night sky, letting the snowflakes have a better target of her face, letting the coldness seep into her bones. Pefect. They fell onto her eyelashes, as she slid down the trunk of the tree, welcoming the scratch of the roughness. She let the frustrated tears fall, no one could see her now. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her lithe arms around them, holding them tight to her shaking body.  
  
That's how he had found her. He had seen a figure run past while he was in the hallway, but he had just now found out the direction that this person had taken.  
  
"What's wrong Weasly? Potty forget your birthday?" he asked, smirking viciously. Draco didn't really like to see people suffer, but he knew that he had an image, and that image was to be the Malfoy everyone all knew and hated. Ginny turned her face up to his, her angry eyes meeting his cool grey ones. Draco started. She looked so angelic, with the tears shining in her eyes, making the fire in them ever more prominent.  
  
"Malfoy," she breathed, "why don't you just go and wank off somewhere else." Draco smirked.   
  
"What, nothing better then that? that all ya got Weaslette?" He knew that what he was doing was poking a big, angry ape with a toothpick, but, come'on, it is so tempting!! Ginny just glared at him.  
  
"Oh, come'on, with that many filthy, muggle loving borthers, you should have atleast learned something!" he demanded.  
  
"Malfoy, it would be alot easier for me to ignore you if you would shut up!" she started.   
  
"Ah, yes, but that would be too easy, my dear!" Their eyes met again, this time Ginny was ready to meet the challenge. She slid back up the tree, using the trunk as a support.  
  
"Malfoy, if you don't shut up right now, I'll twist your head off and use it for a quaffle, while I'll use your small balls as snitches!!" She glared at him, as she moved her hands to her hips. The movement caught the slytherin's attention, and his eyes stared down at her flat stomach that was exposed for she was only wearing her night shirt. He smirked. He tore his eyes away, stopping his train of thought from going into boundaries even he didn't dare cross.  
  
"Ha, littlest Weasel, hate to be captain obvious, but my balls are bigger then your boyfriends, that wanker is practically a girl, I don't know how you can stand it!"  
  
"Oh, what so you've seen his balls, well, this is a new developpment! I'm glad you finally came out of the closest, Malfoy, we were all wondering when you wold take that step." Draco was horrified, he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Wha-??" he started. Ginny smirked a smirk that could rival Malfoy's best.  
  
"What? Kneazle got your tongue, Malferret?" she said, laughing at him.  
  
"How dare you insuate anything to do with the Malfoy name to be gay! You stupid little Gryffindor!"  
  
"Oh, so the great Malfoy can dish it but he can't take it? Wouldn't surprise me, you are such a poof." Draco was acutally going red, he never got red, even when his father was raging at him about holding up the family tradition.  
  
"You don't know anything, weaslette, you are too stupid too even see that your boyfriend is cheating on you with that mudblood slut!" Ginny face blanched. What, was she the last to know?  
  
"You know nothing about it Malfoy!! Keep your drooked nose where it belongs, up Snape's arse!!" Draco's eyes pointed even more as he glared superiorily at her. By this time, they were quite close too eachother, for the heat of their battle had pulled them into eachother.  
  
"You little bint! Why don't you get your head out of fantasy land and realize that Potter is a dog! A dog that humps anything with legs, and follows Dumbledore loyally around!" Ginny reached back her hand, and in one huge swoosh, her palm connected with Draco's cheek. She was about to do it again, when Draco grabbed it, holding it inches from his face.   
  
Ginny felt uncomfortable, for he was staring at her so intensly. He was still holding her wrist, but more gently. Ginny looked away from his intense glare, only to have him drop her hand. She felt cold again. She felt the tears well up in her eyes again. She felt Draco's surprisingly soft touch on her chin, lifting her eyes to his, connecting them. He wiped the tear that dared to fall down her cheek away.  
  
"Draco-" she whispered, not realizing that she had said his first name.  
  
"Gin-" he said softly, as his face inched close to hers. Their eyes never left eachothers as his face glided clsoer and closer, both knowing what was to come next. Ginny closed her eyes, as his lips caught hers, breaking one connection and then making another. The kiss was tentative at first, both trying out the new territory, but then, Draco deepened it. Draco pushed her back against the tree trunk, holding her trembling body there, not breaking the connection. He cupped her face with his hand, as Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco fought for entry into her mouth, and she happily obliged. Their tongues meeting sent an electric chill down her spine, leaving her all tingly. Draco's hands travelled up and down her body, caressing her. She moaned as she felt his hands go up her small shirt, caressing her bare skin with his callused palm. Ginny let her hands do what they had always secretly wanted to do, they were set free in his silver hair, traveling back and forth. He was unbuttoning her pants when she realized that they were still outside.  
  
"Malfoy," she said, against his lips.   
  
"hmm?" he said, still kissing her.  
  
"Malfoy," he still hadn't stopped, "Malfoy. Draco!!"   
  
"What?" he said, a little perturbed. She smirked at his childish behavior. She expected him to stomp his foot and cross his arms any minute. She let out a small laugh.  
  
"Draco, I think that we should take this inside, it is kind of cold out here." He smirked down at her, grabbing her hand, as they raced back to the castle.   
  
Despite her brave actions, she was still wondering whether or not she should take what she wanted, what felt good, because Merlin knew that Harry would never, and could never, make her feel this good. But didn't good things come to those who wait?  
  
A/N well, I've decided to stop there for the moment, if you would like more please leave a review, I thrive on reviews, they make me want to keep writing! thanks for reading so far! :) REVIEW !! 


	3. Ginny's good thing

Good things come to those who wait  
  
a/n sorry for taking so long in writing another chapter, i've been away alot lately, and i couldnt really think of what to write next, and whether or not i was gonna keep it going .longer then i first thought. hmm, well, yeah. all thank yous are at the end! :) btw, it is rated r for a reason and it will be even more apparent in this chapter! ;)  
  
Things were happening so fast. At one moment they were fighting passionately and then they were kissing passionately. Ginny was very confused, unsure of whether this had anything to do with finding Harry and Hermione together in the common room. She didn't have long to think, for Draco was pulling her along at a neck-breaking speed, trying to get to his room as fast as he could. Ginny had to smile at his eagerness. But she had to face it, she was having second thoughts. She really wanted this, but she thought maybe she shouldn't rush and do this right after Harry tore out her heart and did the merangue on it.   
  
Draco noticed her decline in speed, and turned to look at her, giving her a puzzling look.  
  
"What is it, Weasly?" he asked, confused. Ginny looked away from him, letting go of his hand. It was the first time that they had broken contact since they had started this. Ginny felt cold again, so she wrapped her arms around herself. Draco saw her shiver slightly, and moved towards her.   
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked, as he wrapped his arms around her, making her warm again.  
  
It felt so good to be in his arms, to feel, well, she didn't know what she felt, but she definately felt something. The way he smelt, the way he kissed, the way he touched her, she just wanted to be with him all the time. She wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go. She realized that she didn't care about Harry, that she really wanted this, and as badly as Draco did. This was a new sensation for Ginny, she had never felt lust like this for antoher person, not even for Harry. In all reality, her and Harry had never actually had sex. They had gotten close to it a couple of times, but Ginny would always find some way to stop it. She was glad she did, or she would feel 10 times worse then does now, for she would have given such an important part of herself away.   
  
"let's go, Draco" she said, whispering into his ear, making him shiver. He held out his hand again, and she took it without hesitation. He rounded one last corner, and stopped in front of a door that she would have passed right away if he had not stopped her in front of it. His eyes sparkled as he said the password, "Draconis", and the door swung open. She walked into the room ahead of Draco, amazed at the elaborate room. She turned to Draco.  
  
"And this is your room?" she asked, a little coyly.   
  
Draco merely nodded as he found there was a lump in his throat making it impossible to speak. Words didn't matter at this moment anyways. Ginny smiled, as she walked towards the bed. She sat down and beckoned him towards her. Draco did not have to be told twice. He stepped in front of her, and she did something so unexpected, he was caught off guard. She slid her hands up his middle, all the way to his chest, her hands feeling like silk against his body. Her hands traveled back down his rigid body, causing him to moan as she got closer to his member. She giggled softly, making him smile slightly as he closed his eyes. Her hands roamed over his erection making him buck slightly against her hand. She cupped him with one hand as the other grabbed his pants at the belt and pulled him down on top of her. Draco took over from there, wasting no time stealing her mouth to finish what they had started outside.  
  
Ginny shuddered slightly at the contrast he used in his technique; he was so soft, but forceful at the same time, leaving Ginny feeling hot. She opened her mouth slightly, signaling to Draco that she wanted more. His tongue probed hers, as his hands roamed over her body, lighting a path of fire on her skin, contrasting his reputation as the ice king. Ginny let her hands roam over the hard body of him. They lingered on his chest, as she felt the hard muscles beneath his shirt. She suddenly had the urge to get the shirt off of him, and now. She tugged at the corners of his shirt, trying to get it off of him, but was unsucessfull as she was still kissing him and not as schooled in this area. He laughed lightly against her mouth.  
  
"My little Gin." he said, breaking his lips from hers, "need some help?" Ginny blushed at his words, but merely nodded. His smile deepened, as he sat up slightly, straddling her. He lifted the shirt off easily. Ginny gasped at his shirtless torso, it was like he was a Greek God, perfect in everyway. He smirked at her reaction, as he slowly descended back down towards her.   
  
"It's my turn," he whispered against her mouth, simply, as he slipped her shirt over her head, leaving her in a bra. She thanked her stars that she had worn her only slightly sexy one, the little black one. He grinned, as he expertly took off her bra. He moaned as he let her breasts out of the confining bra. He wasted no time in placing his mouth over the nipple of her breast, making her moan with pleasure. He paid just as close attention to the other one, making Ginny cry out for more. Ginny ground her hips up against Draco's erection, excited that she could do that to someone. He moaned at the contact, as he placed his hands on her hips. He was trailing kisses down her torso, making her feel exquisite.   
  
"Draco, please, I can't stand this anymore, please," she begged, unabashadly.   
  
"All in good time, Gin" he said expertly. He teasingly undid her skirt slowly, leaving her hot and bothered. Finally he got it off of her, all the while still trailing hot kisses all over her body, following the path of the skirt down from her ample hips to her toes. Next were her knickers. She bit her lip as she felt his warm touch at her warmest spot. He blew lightly on her, making her wimper.He kissed just above her knickers, as his hands played with the sides of them, pulling them down slowly. His mouth never ceased to follow her knickers, making her buck as he got to her most sensitive spot. He pulled them off, immediately coming back to the apex at her thighs. His mouth traveled to the lips, making her hold her breathin anticipation. His tongue licked at the juices he had caused.   
  
"Ooooh," she moaned, "mmmm," She wouldn't beable to handle this for much longer. Draco felt the same way, he knew that he wouldn't beable to last much longer without plunging himself deep inside of her. He stayed his present course, wanting her to feel everything. His tongue probed her, slowly in and out. Her hips bucked once again against him, trying to get closer to him. The pressure in her kept building and building, until she was ready to explode.   
  
"Draco!" she screamed as she came. She was still shuddering form the after affects of the orgasm, when he lifted himself off of her.  
  
"Draco, don't go, don't stop!" she pleaded. He laughed lightly.  
  
"Don't worry, Gin, I'm not going anywhere." he said, as he took off his pants and boxers. Ginny looked at him, fully naked, for the first time. He really was exquisite. He had a light dusting of hair that led down his lower torso, like a treasure trail, to the 'treasure'. Ginny was surprised, it really was way bigger then Harry's, and it did make Harry look unsatisfying. Ginny grinned slightly, but was also alarmed, this was her first time, and he was rather large. She looked into his eyes. He saw there the want and need, but also a slight bit of fear. 'She's still a virgin!' his mind screamed. He looked slightly shocked, but then smiled. He couldn't believe that she had wanted to give him such an important part of herself. It made him even more determined to make this the best time she will ever have.  
  
"Don't worry, my little Gin, I will be gentle, I promse." with those few words, the fear melted from her eyes. He descended back down to her, as the tension grew between the two. They both needed this. He locked his eyes to hers as he delicately moved into her.  
  
Ginny felt a little uncomfortable at first, but then adjusted herself so he would fit better. He searched her eyes, and she nodded, signaling for him to continue. He plunged deeper into her, feeling the hot tightness of her, it felt so good. He stopped when he reached a barrier.   
  
"Just do it quick, Draco, please." she pleaded. He nodded, and in one swift motion he changed Ginny forever. She cried out in pain, but it quickly ebbed away as Draco started to move again. She felt her earlier feelings of pressure return to her middle as he went faster and faster. Ginny matched his speed with her hips, making him go even deeper inside of her, making her moan even louder. Their breathing was heavy, as they moved in rythm.   
  
"Oh, Ginny, mm" he moaned to her, making her smile in ectasy.   
  
"Draco, mm, faster," she said, bucking agaisnt him. He did as he was told, as she reached her climax, screaming his name. He reached his seconds after her, sedated. He moaned her name as he collapsed on top of her. His weight was comforting on top of her, instead of suffocating, as she held him tightly to her, running her fingers through his hair comfortingly. The two fell asleep like that, still in a lovers postition. Ginny's last thought was, 'I had waited long enough, so it must be true, good things do come to those who wait'.   
  
a/n well, I hoped that you liked it. I figure that I should stop there, but if you guys would like more, then just tell me, I do not mind going on with this story! :):)  
  
Magen-Malfoy: I'm really glad that you love my story that much! wow! thanks~ btw, I'm reading your story, UNDERESTIMATED, and I have to say that I love it! You have to write more! thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
xPlayer Haterx: wow! thank you so much for reading my story! I'm glad it was funny for you! I tried, heehee. I hope that you like this chapter! thanks so much again!   
  
Reviewers make my day! loves for all! 


	4. Turbulant storms and angelic smilings

Good things come to those who wait  
  
Disclaimer: all that is Harry Potter is JK Rowling's  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Back in the Common Room:  
  
  
  
Ron stepped out of the shadows, still in shock as to what he had seen transpire. The couple were now clothed, for they had grabbed their clothes after his sister had left. They were both talking on the couch, when Ron approached them.   
  
"H-how could you?" he asked, his voice shaking. The two jumped at hearing another voice in the room. Harry turned his guilty eyes on his best friend.   
  
"I'm sorry Ron, I really am, it's just that I didn't want to hurt her by breaking up with her..." Ron's face grew violently red, making Harry back away.  
  
"So, you cheat on her!? What, did you think that she wouldn't be hurt that her 'boyfriend' was cheating on her with her best friend?" He said, pointing vehemently at Hermione. Hermione looked on the verge of tears again. Facing both Weasly's in one night was pure insanity, but the couple deserved it.  
  
"Ron, believe me, we had no intention of hurting Ginny!" countered Hermione, trying to relieve the guilt from them, "if anything ,Ron, this is your fault! You pushed Harry to go out with you sister!" Ron looked away from her, angry tears forming in his eyes. He viciously wiped them away, as he looked back up at her, anger and hurt apparent in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna know why I did that?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer, "because I trusted Harry to take care of my sister properly! I knew that you felt something for her, Harry. You forget Harry, that I'm, WAS your bestfriend, I can read you like a book. I thought I could trust you Harry." Harry jumped off the couch.  
  
"Ron, you can trust me! Please, let's not throw away 6 years of friendship over a little misunderstanding.." he started.  
  
"I don't think that you understand Harry, this is no little thing! You broke my sister's heart! When you did that you damaged our friendship!," he said, not taking his eyes off his former friend, "for that, you have to pay!" He brought his fist back, and then slammed the boy-who-lived in the face. Harry was knocked back onto the couch by the powerful and emotional blow. His hand went immediately to his injured face.  
  
"You broke my nose!" he yelled, as blood pored down his face.  
  
"Yeah? well, you broke her heart." he said sadly, as he walked away from them, and back up to Ginny's dorm room to await her return.   
  
Ginny woke up in the morning with a smile on her face. She pondered why she was so happy as she opened her sleep filled eyes. When she saw the green of the room she sat bolt up right in her bed. Wait, this wasn't her bed! Then, everything that happened last night flooded back to the red headed Gryffindor. How she had found Harry and Hermione together, and then how she had kissed Draco outside, and then how he had lead her here. She looked around the spacious room, still in awe over its elegance. She blushed as she reminisced about what had taken place in the bed that she was still in. She looked over beside her to find a still sleeping Draco beside her. He looked so peaceful when he slept, like nothing bad had ever happened to him in his whole life. Perhaps that was the truth, but she doubted it. She reached out to him, placing a strand of his silver hair behind his ear. His face erupted in a smile, making her gasp in surprise. A smile found its way onto her face aswell, as she felt her heart swell with happiness. She figured it was still early yet, being a saturday, as she snuggled back down beside him, laying her head on his chest, and placing her arms around his middle. She drifted back to sleep as her mind had only thoughts of Draco.  
  
a/n I hoped that you liked that chapter. It shows what happened after Gin left and then when she woke up. newho, sorry for the shortness, but i figure that that place was as good as any to stop at! :):)  
  
xPlayer Haterx: I'm so happy that you love my fic! that means so much to me! I'm sorry this one is so short, and I'll try to update sooner for the next one to make up for the shortness!   
  
Magen-Malfoy: yeah, I do love your story! I just wish that you would update! haha! anyways, thank you for reading my fan fic! 


End file.
